A child is generally taught geography in a classroom environment. Because of the many counties, cities and states, etc., this process of learning and memorization can be very tedious and boring for young children. Also, it is appreciated that it is especially difficult for children to retain what is taught in the classroom without the self discipline needed for individual studies.
Therefore, there is a need for an alternative learning process by which children can learn geography through the utilization of a game type teaching aid that is fun and amusing to children. It stands to reason that if the learning process can be fun and exciting, then children are more likely to give their complete and undivided attention to such and are more likely to retain what is being taught.